Fate's Plan
by XanderB
Summary: After an ambush Duo is brought to the castle as a gift for the King's son, Prince Heero. Look for updates on adultfanfiction or mediaminer under angel of innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Fate's Plan

HeeroX Duo

Alternate Universe

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, some angst.

Chapter 1: Twin Stars

I had been captured. How had they caught me? They must have planned to ambush me several weeks ago and carried out their plan yesterday. They had washed and bathed me in perfumes. I was dizzy from my own scent.

In the room I was brought to, there were large, comfortable looking pillows everywhere. I was wrapped in a silk sheet to cover my nakedness. I sat on one of the plush, red pillows as I waited for whatever they had planned for me. After all elves were very rare to catch. Most of the ones that were caught were used for sexual puposes mostly because elves healed quickly and would be virgin forever as the mortals said in the stories they told of my kind. Most wild elves that were used for such things killed themselves. We were never meant for such tortures. The mortals also said that if you got an elf to fall in love with you, they could make you immortal. These stories they told were true unfortunately. We did heal extremely quick, perhaps in minutes and we could make another immortal if we wished it. It was dangerous and painful for us to do so though and we were only to do it if we truly loved the one we wished to change.

A large man entered the room through the gigantic mahogony door. He was wearing a large golden headpiece, so I automatically assumed this was the king. He was a large, muscular man with handsome, rugged features, but much to old to want such a young lover as me. I hoped he was not planning on using me as such. I would surely kill myself. Another man followed behind him. He was younger, perhaps eighteen. He was also handsome, half of his face was hidden behind tan-coloured hair, one vibrant green eye looked me over as he came into the room.

"He's lovely isn't he?" the larger man asked. The other nodded in agreement. "Do you think Heero will like him?"

"Yes, although I don't know if he prefers men to women, father. He will enjoy the company. He's become lonely since I got Quatre." the younger one said in a soft, soothing tone.

I looked at them defiantly. How dare they treat me as though I am a prize they have won. I spat curses at them in elven. They chuckled amusedly. "Quite the mouth he's got on him." the king said. The other smiled.

"Heero will like that." the king's son replied. I scowled. The door opened again. An elf came in this time. He was dressed in a blue-green robe, which complimented his aquamarine coloured eyes. He smiled and bowed to the two men.

"Good evening, Quatre." the king said cheerily. Quatre grinned. He went over to the young man.

"Good evening, Little One." the other spoke in his soothing tone again. There was a hint of something in it though as he spoke to Quatre. Quatre wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Good evening, Trowa." Quatre said. He pressed his lips to Trowa's. I watched in shock at this display. The king cleared his throat and the two broke apart, blushing. The king chuckled and beckoned for his son to follow. Quatre said goodbye and waited until they left.

He looked over at me. "I'm Quatre, you are?" he asked as he picked up some clothing and jewellery from a table near the door.

"Duo." I said. I watched him carefully. He seemed to be content. He was truly happy in this place.

"Well Duo, I'm here to help you dress to meet Prince Heero. He's Prince Trowa's brother. So, you are from the forest right? What's it like? I've never lived in the forest." he said. This would explain the absence of the earthy aura that usually surrounds elves who have been captured.

"It's lovely there. There is no corruption. It is peaceful, without war. You love that man, Prince Trowa?" I asked. Quatre turned around, holding up some clothes.

"Yes. I know you must think I betray my kind, for that's what all the other elves I've met think. But Trowa freed me from slavery. True he had to buy me in order to do so, but he does not force me to do anything. He truly loves me as I love him. I am even going to change him when he turns nineteen next week." he said as he helped me to put on the clothes and jewellery. I nodded.

"If you truly love him than I will support you in your decision. I do not believe you betray our kind because you have fallen in love. Love is wonderful and if you find it you should never let it go, even if you are different from one another. Love knows no boundaries or rules." I said. Quatre's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. And I knew I had made a friend.

"Come, we must go to the thrown room. They'll be waiting for us. I do hope you'll like Prince Heero." Quatre said.

"I've heard of him." I reply.

Quatre shook his head. "Forget what you've heard. Much of it is lies and rubbish." he said. I followed him out into the large corridor.

The thrown room was huge. I felt very out of place here. It was beautifully furnished with crimson and gold curtains.

"Heero, you may open your eyes now." I looked over at the three chairs sitting at the head of the room. The king sat in the largest one, the other two were placed on either side. Trowa was sitting on the king's left and I assumed the other to be Prince Heero on the right.

This boy could not be any older than Trowa. He opened his eyes and looked down upon me. I felt uncomfortable and self-concious under such scrutiny. A slow smile spread across his face. Apparently I pleased him.

"He's really mine?" Heero asked anxiously. The king nodded. He was glad that his gift had pleased his son. I, on the other hand was not exactly ecstatic about the whole thing, more like scared shitless. I did not want to become a mortal's plaything. Merely something they could vent upon and use for their pleasure whenever they wished. " He's perfect! Wherever did you find him?" I heard Heero ask.

"Some of my men were out hunting and came across him. They captured him."the king explained. Heero frowned at that. He apparently didn't like the fact that I was wild. For some unknown reason this thought made me feel somewhat depressed.

"I wish to take him to my room now."Heero said softly. His father grinned.

"Of course, but be gentle, you don't want to break him completely." Heero merely shook his head at his father's innuendo. I felt the colour drain from my face as those words were spoken. This was what I'd feared.

I followed Heero up the long winding stairs leading to his chambers. I was shaking with fear.

As we arrived at Heero's room he chose to speak."You will not be a slave. You are free to do as you like within the palace walls. You are not to leave these walls. You are safer in here than out in the courtyard with the soldiers. I will take you to the gardens if you wish. You must never go out unaccompanied. You will not have to listen to anyone's commands. Though you will obey mine. Do you understand?" he finished. I nodded meekly, all of the defiance in me having disappeared, replaced with fear.

"What is your name?" he asked. I blinked at him.

"Duo. Duo Maxwell." I replied.

"Undress." he commanded. I gulped.

"You-you won't hurt me will you?" I asked in a small, scared voice. He whirled around from the bed, a bundle held in his hands.

"I beg your pardon?" he said.

"When you , well you know..." I said. He blinked at me then began to laugh. I didn't think this was a very funny matter. I was scared half to death and he found it amusing!

"Baka, I am not going to force you to bed with me, what kind of a man do you think I am? I just thought you may want some warmer clothes. It's quite cool out tonight. And the ones you're wearing look rather uncomfortable."he explained.

I sighed in relief. "You won't?" he handed me the bundle.

"Of course not. You are far too beautiful for that. Noone deserves to be treated that way, especially not someone as beautiful as you. You can change behind those curtains if you wish. You seem very skittish about the subject. You are untouched, yes?" he asked. I blushed and nodded yes.

"I am very tired, may I sleep now?" I asked as I came out from behind the curtains I'd been changing behind. I was wearing a large green tunic with a violet sash tied around my waist. I could not remove the ribbon and flowers from my hair as well as the jewellery. Heero moved in close behind me. A quick pang of fear coursed through me and then fled as I realised he was not planning to rape my body.

"If you wish, but you must give me a favour. I promise it is simple." he said. He began to unravel my braid and remove the flowers and ribbon. Then he moved on to the jewellery around my wrists, neck, ankles and ears. I was a little scared, but I agreed to do him a favour. I was nervous as he touched me, but he was gentle and didn't try to do anything unwanted, so I allowed him to continue.

"Will you allow me to hold you while we sleep?"he asked. This confused me. It was such a simple favour. It was so strange to here such a simple request from a prince. This would not frighten me, for I'd shared a bed with my brother and many friends while I'd been in my clan. Elves held very close bonds with their family and friends. It was not uncommon for a few of us to share beds.

"Alright." I replied. He nudged me gently towards the large canopy bed. I sat down on the edge. The covers had already been turned down for us. Heero sat next to me. Slowly I allowed him to lay me down and then spoon with me. He curled his body tightly around mine. I was surprised to find that I welcomed his warm embrace. I had never done anything like this with anyone. His breath became deep and I knew he had fallen into sleep. I laid awake for a few minutes.

Prince Heero Yuy was said to be cold even heartless, rude, uncaring, and mechanic. But all I could see was a lonely, beautiful, kind boy trying to escape. To come out into the world. Thoughts rolled through my mind and I wondered in the midst of sleep what my life would be like when I awoke.

I woke early. Upon awakening I noticed that my prince was still wrapped around me. I really needed to make use of the bathroom. I slowly and carefully released myself from the gripping arms.

I quickly made use of the lavatory and found a lovely perch next to the large windows. I settled in to watch the sun rise. It was barely dawn. I looked over at the comfortable bed. Heero was still fast asleep.

Although his lips held a frown and a wrinkle was forming between his dark eyebrows as his hand searched and found nothing in the sheets, he was breathtaking. Gorgeous. He whimpered in disappointment at finding nothing. I frowned sadly. I felt bad for this young man.

How could someone so lovely be so lonely? It didn't make a lot of sense. Perhaps, his cold reputation and quiet nature intimidated everyone. I now was beginning to understand why I was brought here. His father was hoping that I would be able to cure his son. Make his loneliness a memory.

I bit my lip as I stared at the lonely boy on the too-large bed. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just snap my fingers and cure him. That would be a miracle. All I could do was be there for him, listen to him, comfort him and maybe... maybe even love him. Another whimper came from the bed.

I sighed and crawled back under the covers. Heero fidgeted. He seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. I looked at his shaking form sympathetically. I slowly pushed dark chocolate-coloured bangs from his handsome face. I noticed the many lines of worry etched around his eyes and mouth. They should never have been on someone so young. What could possibly have worried him in such a way?

He whimpered again. I brushed my fingertips across his forehead and bangs, hoping to sooth him. It wasn't working. I thought for a moment, then I had an idea. I took a deep breath then opened my mouth and began to sing softly to him. My mother had done this for me when I had had nightmares. Perhaps it would have the same affect on Heero.

"Hope dangles on a string like slow spinning redemption. Winding in and winding out. The shine ahead has caught my eye and roped me in so mesmerizng. So hypnotizing, I am captivated..." I trailed off as he settled back into peaceful sleep. I smiled slightly. I was glad that I had comforted him. I laid back down on the plush bed. I felt warm arms encircle my waist. I smiled and let my prince snuggle against me. When had he become my prince? I'd known him only for a night.

I didn't understand what was wrong with me. I should hate this man for keeping me here against my will, away from my family, my people. But yet, no matter how hard I tried, I could not bring myself to hate the gorgeous boy. As he snuggled close to me, I welcomed his warm presence. I found myself liking the feeling of being wrapped in the protective arms of the man I now called my master.

I sighed as I thought of the blue-eyed boy sleeping just behind me. I wondered about him. What did he like to do? Where was he born? Who was his best friend? What was his favourite food? How did he feel about me, about my race? Where was his mother? Was he happy? So many questions, but none so important as why he was lonely and if I could possibly help.

Heero shifted and a yawn was heard. I hid a smile. He didn't remove his arms from around me, but I didn't really seem to mind all that much. He nuzzled the back of my neck and I felt a shiver run through me, but I was not cold. He inhaled deeply. I shifted slightly to let him know I was awake. He did not move, but stayed where he was. So close to me.

I was not used to this closeness or these feelings Heero was provoking in me. I had not really experimented with the 'sins of the flesh' as they say. I had never really kissed or touched anyone beyond friendly gestures, like hugs and such. When elves hit maturity, they would know for themselves and when they met their mate, they would know it immediately. I was just barely hitting maturity and already I had begun to think of Heero in ways I knew I really shouldn't. Having Heero so close and breathing so hotly on the back of my neck was wreaking havoc on my hormones. I'd never even touched myself before. It was very new to me.

"Good morning Duo." Heero purred huskily in my ear. It cut through my thoughts and I blushed as I realised what I'd been thinking, that I might want him to go farther.

"Good morning, Master." I replied, making sure not to look above chest level. After all, in this palace Heero was above me. I had gotten away with such things yesterday,but today I knew better.

"Call me Heero, please." he said. I gasped. It was considered a privilege if a person above you in status was to give you permission to call them by their first name.

He slowly got up as did I. I began to try and untangle the masses of chestnut hair draped over my left shoulder. There was no way in hell I would be able to untangle it without washing the heavy mane. Heero reached out.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded slowly. No one, except my mother had ever touched my hair. It was very private and precious to me, but I allowed Heero to do so now.

"Perhaps this would be an easier task if you had a bath."he said. I nodded and stood up. Heero led me into the large bathing chambers off to the side of the room. He began to fill the large bathing pool with steaming water. He walked over to me and tugged me towards the bath. I blinked in confusion. It was customary that Heero, being the prince would bath before me. He smiled a very small smile and took my hand. He dipped my fingers into the warm water. I smiled and nodded. He then poured some lavender and honey oil into the water along with some fragrant bubblebath.

"Undress, I'll be right back." he commanded as he straightened and left the room. I slowly unlaced the long tunic and untied the sash at my waist. I let the soft material slide off of my pale flesh. I slipped silently into the deep tub.

The water felt wonderful on my cool skin. I slowly slid all the way under the water so that I could wet my hair completely. I kept my eyes closed upon resurfacing.

I jumped as I felt warm hands pull me back against a firm chest. I turned slightly and saw Heero behind me with a bottle of sweet-smelling soap for my hair. I smiled slightly. I'd never done this before either. He poured some of the liquid soap into his hand and then set the bottle down on the marble ledge. He lathered it into my long hair. He was gentle as he massaged my scalp. It felt so amazing. I think I might even have moaned. How completely embarrassing.

He turned me around slowly and held the back of my neck as he rinsed the suds from my hair. I closed my eyes. I felt something brush against my inner thigh and my eyes flew open. My body reacted to the sensation. I was hard within an instant. I blushed crimson and turned back around. Why was this happening?

Heero then began to sponge water over my shoulders. I bit my lip. Noone had ever done this before. I couldn't understand why he was doing this to me when it should be the other way around. Suddenly I felt soft lips brush against my damp shoulder. I jumped slightly.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just... You're just so beautiful and I...I am already becoming fond of you."he stuttered as he tried to move away. I gently grabbed his wrist. He turned back to me. I cocked my head slightly. I wasn't sure what to say or do.

Instead, I slowly brought my face closer to his. I closed my eyes as our lips met. I hadn't realised I'd been wanting this since the first time I'd met this boy, Heero Yuy.

As the kiss ended, I bowed my head embaressedly. There was a sort of rumble from beside me. I turned to look at Heero. He was laughing, well chuckling really. He was smiling and I realised how beautiful he was when he smiled. I smiled back and he kissed me again. I let him have control. I'd never done this and he obviously had. Besides, I didn't really mind giving up control to him. I trusted him. When had I decided he was trustworthy? I'd barely known him a day.

After the second kiss, I washed Heero's hair and shoulders. We then got out of the bath. I was self-concious about my body as I slowly stepped out of the bath. Heero chuckled again. I looked over at him.

I gulped as I saw Heero's very naked form standing barely five feet from my own. I blushed.

"Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful Duo."he said. I smiled as I began to dry off. I followed Heero out into the bedroom again.

There were new clothes laid out on the fresh bedding and comfortable looking boots sitting on the rug by the bed. The clothes were simple, black, loose-fitting pants made of soft material, light, white linen laced-up shirts and white stockings. There was also that violet sash. I dressed quickly.

Heero brought over a brush when he too finished dressing. He brushed out all the tangles and rebraided my hair. He tied off the end of the braid with a violet ribbon that matched the sash around my waist. He then turned me around to face him. I kept my eyes downcast. He pushed my chin up, making me look into his eyes.

I blinked up at him. His eyes were magnificent. Dark prussian blue depths swirling around onyx pupils. They held all the sadness of loneliness and a deep longing hope for someone to break the ice barriers away. That hope was being directed at me. He looked at me as he traced his rough fingertips along my soft cheek. They trailed around to cup the back of my neck. He pulled me close and our lips met for a third time that day.

That's when it hit me. It all made sense. Every elf was said to have a twin star, a match made in heaven. A soulmate, someone they felt completely comfortable around. Their mate, they'd know it when they met. Heero was mine. He had to be. I'd never felt this comfortable around anyone, not even my own mother. I was already in love with Heero. I had no choice, but to accept it. There was no point in trying to fight it, for Mistress fate herself had decided it in the stars long before the world was even created.

TBC...

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I really like how this fic is coming along. I know the bath thing seems kinda quick, but hey. They don't have sex 'til chapter three at least so don't get mad at me kay? I am just the loley authour. Anyway the song lyrics used are from the song 'Vindicated' by Dashboard Confessionals. It's a lovely song.

Anyway, R&R please. Luvs to all my fans.

Angel of Innocence


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate's Plan**

**Chapter 2: A Beginning of Ends**

(Duo)

Whoever said that soulmates were perfect for each other was alying fraud. It's been two months and three days since I've been here and I can't stand him. Heero Yuy is impossible. Sometimes I even think I hate him. He's so moody and anal retentive. Everything has to be in its place or I'm in heaps of trouble and I mean not just a little bit, I'm talking full out blown up screaming at me because the soap isn't in the cabinet because I left it on the side of the bath. It's absolutely ridiculous. All we do is argue. He doesn't let me do anything. I think he still thinks I'm going to run away on him. I told him I wouldn't, but he still doesn't believe me.Ugh! It's so frustrating and I have yet to find out anything about his past besides that his mother died when he was five of a rare blood disease. Heero is afraid he'll end up with the disease and die too. I want to know more about him, but he won't say a word and anytime I bring it up, usually when we're fighting, he brushes me off. He's infuriating. This is one of those times.

"Heero, you never tell me anything about your past. You know, I would think that after bathing with you the first day that we met that you would at least have the common courtesy to tell me that much. Gods! You'd think you'd have a big secret to hide or something. Do you have an old lover you haven't told me about yet?" I said, exasperated. I raised an eyebrow. This fight had started like many others. I had left flowers on the windowsill from the tree outside and they'd dried in the sun and then the wind had blown them onto the floor. Heero hated that, even though I was the one that cleaned it up.

"And if I do?" he replied in question. My eyes widened.

"Tell me then. Did they break your heart?" I asked, almost excitedly. Now we were getting somewhere.

"I suppose you could say that. He was beautiful like you with long blond hair and stunning blue eyes. You actually resemble him quite a bit. Even the way you act is similar. He was just as annoying as you." he chuckled slightly. I snorted. Annoying. Me? Never!

"Go on." I encouraged. We were finally connecting.

"Well, he was taller than you and a little more refined. He was also from the forest, except he stumbled upon here by accident. He wasn't captured." I snorted again.

"Lucky him." I said disdainfully. Heero looked at me seriously. I shut up and made agesture like locking my mouth and throwing away the key. He smiled a small, sad smile.

"I was so young back then, barely fourteen and he was, well I guess he would have been a lot older than me, seeing as he didn't relly look his age. He looked no older than eighteen or nineteen at most. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. When the guards escorted him in, I was sure they'd captured an angel out of heaven and I begged my father to let him stay in the castle. You know, it's terribly cliché, but I guess you could say it was practically love at first sight. Much like you I suppose." he looked sad. This must have brought back terrible memories for him. I grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed a little. He smiled that small smile again and went on.

"He soon returned my feelings and we became inseparable. By the time I was sixteen, we had plans to marry. On my sixteenth birthday, we-we made love for the very first time, which turned into many over the next year. I was so in love with him. But before the wedding, he became very ill and we had to postpone it. I had over one hundred doctors come from across the countries to try and cure him, but none knew what was wrong with him. He died one week before my seventeenth birthday. The anniversary of his death is tomorrow. It will be nearly two years since he died, but I still can't stop loving him. I keep trying to forget, but it just won't go away. It hurts so much. Now I understand why my father can't speak about mother often. He's still heartbroken." he finished. I hugged him.

"Oh Heero. I'm sorry." I apologised and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't know what else to do to comfort him. I pushed his bangs away from his face and wiped the half-shed tears from his flushed cheeks. He stood up suddenly and tugged me to my feet and towards the door.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." he said as we went out the door. He took me down into the courtyard, through the maze of wild roses and into a secluded patch of wild flowers and cherry trees. Sequra blossoms he called them. I knew them as Alonwei blossoms. This had been the kind of tree Milly had been bound to. They were willowy and held thousands of tiny pink blossoms which shed their pedals in the warm breeze. I missed Milly terribly. His tree had become sick a little over two years ago and there had been nothing we or the other Druids could do. Milly had disappeared and was not there to sooth it's pain, to cure it with his magic. The tree had died soon after. This meant that Milly too, wherever he was had suffered the same illness and died as well. It was a very sad day for Druids and Elves alike. We rarely suffered such losses and Milly had been so young. His tree was no more than sixty or seventy when it died, which meant Milly had only been two hundred or so. I was terribly depressed when Milly's tree had died, knowing that Milly had died with it. My mother tried to comfort me, but I had left on my own for awhile. That was when Heero's father had caught me.

Thinking of this brought back very melancholy feelings inside of me. My heart ached as did the Earth's at the loss of one of her children. It made me think of my own sapling I'd left at home. I should go back to see it soon. She was still very young, only twenty years. She was a beautiful Willow tree. I'd named her Helaina. She reminded me of my twin brother who had died in an accident when we were only twenty-five or ten in human years. His death was not as fresh and I did not grieve for him so. Not anymore. I still missed him sometimes, but I could still feel his heart beat in the twin Willow right next to my own, Neandra. He'd called her that, his tree, which was now mine by rights. Both trees, mine and his were sustained by me. His should have died, but because our lifeforces had been wound so tightly together, his tree could live on as long as I did.

Heero stopped at the largest of the trees. "This was his favourite. He named it-"

"Her." I interrupted. He looked at me for a moment. She was a beautiful tree. Heero would not know how to tell the gender, but I could feel it as well as see it.

"Okay, well, he named her Tawaii. It took me three weeks to be able to pronounce it properly." I looked at him, startled. Tawaii? That name was much too familiar. Milly's wife was named Tawaii. Heero bent down and pushed some wild flowers away from a small tablet with the words 'In loving memory of Milliardo Peacecraft' inscribed on it in long, cursive scroll. I gasped. It couldn't be. Heero couldn't have been the one to steal Milly away. Fate would not be so cruel, would she? The gods would not play such a terrible trick. Heero looked at me confusedly. I'd dropped his hand and was now covering my mouth with it.

"It was you, wasn't it? He left for you. He died for you! Why is this happening? I can't... I just can't. I have to get out." I stuttered and stumbled over my words. Heero reached for me.

"D-Don't touch me!" I exclaimed and then I ran. Heero tried to catch me. He was no match for my speed. He called out for me. He even sent out a search party to look for me for three days. I went back to my home, back to my beloved trees. I spoke to them long into the night, telling them the unfairness of fate and the sorrow of my soul. They listened silently. They told me to go back, to speak with him. I slept among the branches for those three nights. I soothed my trees and danced around them in the storms of the summer on the second and third night. I brought them gifts from the stream and fruit from the mother trees. I washed them and cared for them, then I went back.

(Heero)

I was in utter turmoil. Duo had run away as I'd feared. He'd ran after hearing my story. Why? I had no idea. What had I said? What had I done? I did not understand. I could no longer sleep. My nights were restless and full of nightmares, I longed for his body next to mine. I prayed for him to come back. I went back to Milliardo's tree. I asked him. I begged him to bring Duo back to me. I cried for hours in my room in the night. I stayed in there almost constantly. I would not speak to Trowa or Quatre or my father, even after he fell ill. I laid in my bed, staring out the window or the belchony. How could he have left me so? I had beared my heart to him and he had run away. I had given up the search party on the third day of looking. Duo obviously did not want to be found.

It was on the fourth night when I had tucked myself into a rocking mass on my bed. I'd thrown the covers away in a fit and screamed at the top of my lungs. The whole castle thought that I had gone mad. And so I sat rocking back and forth with my head upon my knees. I clutched at my hair as I cried. I sobbed. It was pitiful. How could a boy I'd only known for barely just over two months have such an effect on me? It was terribly embarrassing. It was on that night that I heard a soft voice call out my name from the belchony. I lifted my head slowly and there he stood in the doorway with the linen and silk curtains billowing around him.

I actually ran to him and hugged him, picking him up off his feet and swinging him around in my excitement. I'd kissed him all over his face and scolded him for scaring me so. He kissed me back and apologised. He did not mean to frighten me, but he had been frightened and confused himself. We stayed up long into the night talking of many things. He told me of his past and his twin brother, Solo. He told me of his two twin trees in the forest. He told me their names. He told me of his mixed heritage. How he was half Druid and half Elf. He told me how Milliardo or Milly as he called him used to be his best friend before he disappeared and then died. He told me of Milly's tree, Amelia and of his wife and two daughters. He told me of Milliardo's tragic death. The reason he had died. I cried as did he and we held each other, sharing the mutual pain of loss. We fell asleep that way and we awoke that way, entwined together. That day began as new as the old days, fights, loves, grief, friends, pain, and fear ended. It really was a new beginning of ends.


End file.
